


Not a Feeling, just a Program

by Plant_Mother



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is deaaaad, DBH Bad Ending, Gavin is an idiot, M/M, and Nines is trying rly hard to not be a deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Mother/pseuds/Plant_Mother
Summary: Idly, he realized he’d been shot. That really didn’t scare him as much as it should have and he realized he was likely in shock.Suddenly, the android’s stupid face swam into his vision, of course making the same dumb impassive face as ever, except…The Android was crying?-Gavin is shot while chasing down a perp and Nines appears very upset, but denies it after the fact. Can Gavin get the android to admit to his feelings, if he has any at all?-Y’all, I can’t do summaries, just read it.





	Not a Feeling, just a Program

Looking back on it, it was completely Gavin’s own doing. He should have called for backup, but the stupid android had suggested it, and like he’ll Gavin was listening to some plastic asshole who was probably plotting his death. After that failed android revolution, they’d smacked another one of those plastic pricks into the police department, and to make matters worse it was an exact duplicate of the one who’d been deactivated for deviancy. The old lieutenant practically had a conniption, and Fowler has caved and ended up assigning the andoid to Gavin. So, needless to say Gavin didn’t really trust it. Maybe everyone else had forgotten that one time all the robots had tried to kill them, but Gavin hadn’t. 

It should have been an easy job. The perpetrator was a deviant android on the run. She didn’t even have a gun, or any way to defend herself. Or so Gavin thought. As he pounded down the alley way after her, he was mostly concentrated on keeping up with her. He didn’t notice her pause to reach for her belt. He didn’t notice her grab the handgun. He did, however, notice when she shot him.

His abdomen exploded in pain, his vision suddenly fragmenting into a million pieces. He felt a dull ache spread across his chest, as suddenly he was staring up at the sky. Something warm was spreading across his hand, and when he tried to wipe it away, his hand back red. Idly, he realized he’d been shot. That really didn’t scare him as much as it should have and he realized he was likely in shock.

Suddenly, the android’s stupid face swam into his vision, of course making the same dumb impassive face as ever, except…The Android was crying? His eyes were red and his cheeks were flushed. Tears rolled down his cheeks and landed on Gavin’s forehead. Clumsily he tried to wipe it away, but the android stopped him.

“No, no, don’t move Gavin. You’re going to be alright, please don’t fall asleep, no!” Gavin could feel his consciousness ebbing away. The androids desperately cradled him to his chest, trembling with what Gavin assumed to be fear.

“Why-th-phk do ya care? Go complete yer- mission.” The words felt slow and heavy on his lips and he knew he was slurring them. The android was shaking his head in denial, desperately, smoothing Gavin’s hair back wiping blood off his shirt and he really looked like he was trying his best to keep Gavin alive. Gavin almost pitied him, he looked so helpless.

“You’re more important. I’ve called the paramedics. Please…” The android’s voice trailed off as he buried his face into Gavin’s shoulder. The sudden movement made Gavin cry out in pain as darkness swallowed his vision whole. 

—

Gavin’s alarm clock was the most annoying thing in the world. If he could turn it off permanently, he would, but then he would never get to work. Gavin tried to force his eyes open, fumbling with his right hand for his alarm clock. For some reason, the movement brought a jolt of pain and he drew back, hissing softly. The pain woke him up, and his eyes fluttered open slowly.

He was in a bed, but not his bed. A rather uncomfortable white bed. He gathered he was in the hospital. The beeping was coming from a heart rate monitor, not his alarm clock, and as he looked down at the bandage around his stomach, everything came rushing back. The deviant, the gun, and…the android. 

“You’re awake.” A very factual voice said. Gavin’s head snapped up. Rk900 stood before him, uniform pristine as if he hadn’t just been in a bloodbath.

“How-How long was I out?” Gavin asked, his throat as dry as sandpaper.

“Only a few hours. Unfortunately we have been unable to track down the deviant; however we-“ 

“Hey.” Gavin croaked, interrupting the android. “What the hell was all that about back there, huh? You a deviant too?” For a millisecond, maybe less, Gavin could swear he saw a flash of fear on that android’s face, but it was just as quickly replaced with his usual impassiveness. 

“Yes, well, that was actually part of a sort of ‘bedside manner’ program. When humans are hurt, they tend to like feeling like someone cares about them, it causes their body to prolong their life as long as possible before help can arrive. I saw a need and chose to act on my programming. That was all.” The android said with an almost imperceptible smirk. “Try not to be in bed too long detective. We have a deviant to track down.” 

It was only after he left that Gavin realized he used the word ‘choose.’


End file.
